Love, Hate, War and Sympathy
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Loss and war are the two things that will affect you most in life. Losing a love one and entering two wars however has even more severe effects for Perseus
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Allen Jackson an illustrious hero in and of himself. He has conquered challenges of unbelievable difficulty and executed the most powerful creatures. Greek history will always remember his name, the assassin of Kronos, slayer of Titans, Giants and finally the butcher of Gaia. However once you have had a taste of war you cannot leave it. The constant blood shed gives a satisfied feeling knowing another hundred people are safe and you will live another day. Well everyone who has had a taste of war cannot leave it not even heroes. Perseus Allen Jackson had made a single request to one god after the giant war, to Ares his exact words were "I need more fighting, send me where I can do it the most." Ares maniacal grin confirmed Perseus request before the hero was never seen again. People searched years for him through the mortal and immortal world only for their search to end in failure. The only people who knew of his whereabouts were the two people who had originally hated his entire being. They are the ones that sent him from fight to fight to remove infestations of monsters and enemies how ever not everyone can remain hidden forever.

(Line break)

"You are saying a single man beat a horde of monsters then escaped your huntresses" Zeus bellowed at his slightly embarrassed daughter. "Father it was not our fault, him and his companion possessed unbelievable skill when it came to battle I can show you" She then put a finger to her temple before dragging out a silver wisp and throwing it into the hearth. Above the hearth a 3 dimensional memory played showing a single boy slicing down multiple monsters down. He wore a white decorated chest plate with a single white gauntlet. The gauntlet how ever lacked fingers revealing the boys own paled fingers holding the hilt of a Xiphos. The Xiphos' blade consisted of red metal like material that seemed extremely light weight but still rigid. Attached to his other arm a silver shield reflected the blows that he did not evade. The shield however was also used as a weapon as the blade encircling the edges of the shield slit the throat of many monsters. Other than his armor a Glock 44 hung by his waist in a holster attached to his jeans. He quickly whipped it out with his shield hand and fired as a hell-hound sliced his hooded sweatshirt "Bastard that was my favorite shirt." Putting the gun back in its holster he continued on fighting swinging his shield and sword in flawless techniques.

Behind his path of destruction an ebony colored girl swung around two bronze Kopis creating herself a path towards the man. Her armor however consisted of a single shoulder guard on her left shoulder and gauntlets of the same style on her arms. Other than that she wore a white, sleeved tank top with a pair of knee-length cargo shorts being held up by a fiery red belt. At the waist of her shorts were two holsters instead of one and one of the holsters held a .44 Magnum while the other held a Desert Eagle .50 both looking very intimidating. The council watched as these two tore through hundreds of monsters before the male got down on one knee with his hands cupped upwards. The council began wonder what he was doing until they saw the female run towards him with her black hair flying as she sheathed her swords. Finally with a few graceful steps she ran and jumped in to his hands before he launched her into the air allowing her to flip before throwing a giant fireball towards the ground. All the gods watched as the bluish fire flew from monster to monster burning the rest of the army before the female fell back down and landed sitting on the male's shoulder. "Wow Alice that is the biggest one yet, you are getting better" the male laughed. Alice, slapped the back of his head laughing "As oppose to what getting worse."

The male scowled before sliding the female off his shoulder allowing her to stand on the ground. She turned around and slid her hand down his face "Wipe that scowl off your face Zane." He chuckled at this comment before sticking his hand out and catching an arrow behind his head. "I guess the girls don't like you Zane, that is a new one" Alice giggled. Zane rolled his eyes before turning around to see Twelve prepubescent girls all aiming bows at him. "As much as I would love to play games with you Artemis" Zane said looking right at the goddess "I really have to go so... good bye." He then waved before turning and walking off, after this everyone turned to the laughing Apollo who seemed to have found this amusing. "What is so amusing brother?" Artemis inquired. He looked at her and chuckled "I can't remember the last time a male insulted you and lived immediately after." Artemis was about to yell at him but Hera hushed them as the memory played on.

"Where do you think you are going male scum" Artemis growled at him as he turned his back. He waved as he walked off into the woods and yelled home before there was a flash of flames and both of them were gone. Again Apollo started laughing "He didn't escape her he just walked off." Artemis was about to fire an arrow at him before Zeus threw his master bolt at the floor causing both of them to shut up. "Obviously these two could be a danger to us so I want them found ASAP. Any suggestions on finding them everyone was silent except for Artemis who said "Actually I do father on his shield there was an owl with two spears crossed behind it." immediately everyone turned towards Ares and Athena who looked unaffected by the looks. "Well Athena, Ares care to explain?" Zeus asked impatiently. "Yeah he is our champion" Ares said in a carefree tone as Athena nodded. "Neither of you like having champions" Aphrodite pointed out. Athena glared at her "Who we make our champion is none of the councils concern."

Zeus growled "I demand you bring him to Olympus, he could be a threat to the council." Athena stood up and glared "He is our champion and he is under our protection" Ares nodded the fire in his sockets dancing dangerously." Zeus leaned forward in his seat before speaking "You will bring him to Olympus or I will have everyone I can post to track him down and kill him on sight" Ares looked ready to attack his father but Athena shook her head "I think it is time he left his seclusion brother, it will be good for him to interact with the godly world again." Ares thought about it before nodding in defeat "Fine but you all need to swear an oath on the Styx that you will not reveal his identity out side of this council" Zeus looked flabbergasted "We will not swear anything." Athena glared "Swear it or we will hide him wear you can never find him." Zeus growled "Fine I swear for the council on the Styx not to reveal his identity out side of this room." Athena nodded before snapping her fingers causing two figures to appear in the throne room. The male from earlier looked around his grey eyes inspecting the room with fire dancing behind his eyes before flicking his golden hair out of his face "What are we doing here patrons?" the male growled angrily. Athena and Ares let out a sigh before Athena explained "Zeus threatened to kill you if you weren't brought to Olympus immediately so we had to teleport you here for your own safety."

"Gah!" Zane suddenly exclaimed surprising the council "Haven't I done enough for you people, I can't get two years peace to kill things." Artemis' eyes narrowed "What are you talking about boy? You have never been here." Ares laughed "Actually he has, he was here after the night her took the sky from your shoulders." Artemis' eyes widened before Ares snapped his fingers causing a head of black hair and sea green eyes before the boy snapped causing them to revert to their previous color. "Percy" Poseidon said staring at the boy in shock. immediately Percy's head snapped "Perseus Allen Jackson is dead he died with Annabeth in the giant war, the only person here is Zane Hellgate." Alice put a dark hand on his shoulder causing him to look over at her the anger draining away. She bent towards him and put her lips next to his ear whispering something silently causing him to smile and chuckle before she stood back straight. He turned towards Zeus and bowed to him "Lord Zeus if you don't mind I would like to return to what I was doing." Lord Zeus eyed him warily "You are very powerful demigod Perseus how do we know you won't betray us." Zane looked Zeus straight in the eye and said "I swear upon the river Styx that I will not betray Olympus and when the time arises I will fight for its safety." The tension immediately drained from all the council members face as the thunder rumbled. Zeus nodded "I accept your oath, it is good to have you back Zane."

Zane nodded before Hestia spoke up "Who is this woman Zane." He smiled at the hearth goddess "This is my travel companion Alice, I rescued her from a horde of monsters." Apollo was the one to ask the question "Why is she able to control fire?" Perseus smile grew "Why she is a demi titan."

* * *

><p>Alright guys as you know from my previous stories I am not to good with updates or keeping track of stories but I promise I will try my hardest with this one and as for Painful Silence I am currently rewriting that.<p> 


	2. Rewrite of chapter 1

Lone teenager stood looking out from the balcony of Olympus down upon clouds and the never-ending city. "Ignorance is bliss" Percy thought as he heard the party from Olympus. He continued to stand there staring, enwrapped within his own restless mind. Percy heard heavy foot steps walk beside him before a deep chuckle reached his ears. "You miss it already don't you" The voice said causing Percy to turn his head to see the god of war. "What do I miss" Percy asked quietly returning his stare back to the bright city. Another pair of foot steps walked up next to him "My daughter" he heard a familiar voice say. A tear leaked from his eye "War was you outlet for all your aggression but now that has ended" Ares spoke with slight sadness in his voice. Percy gave a single nod "I miss both of them but the chances of getting either back are very low. This comment made Athena give a miniature, sad smile before she spoke up again "We can't offer you war or Annabeth, Percy." Ares finished the sentence "But we can offer you the fighting you need to let out your aggression."

Perseus stared blankly at the clouds now covering the city below "What will it cost me." Athena frowned at this "Your friends and any one here on Olympus." Percy shook his head "What about my mother and Paul?" Ares sighed at the question "You haven't been home have you punk?" He shook his confused "I haven't had the chance to." Athena looked at him sadly before she said "Close your eyes" causing him to comply. Grabbing his shoulder both her and Ares teleported with Perseus. "You can open your eyes now Perseus" Athena said to him with a bit of depression in her voice. Slowly he lifted his eyelids to reveal a sight that for the rest of his life he will never forget. Tears now blurred his vision as he looked down upon the bodies of his mother and step father unmoving and lifeless. He let out a yell of fury that sounded like a category 5 hurricane. In fact it seemed the winds had blown into the apartment moving the water from inside the house around with it. Ares watched with his eyes wide as Percy's body let off a sea green glow as he fell to his knees crying over the dead bodies. Athena's face however held no emotion for she saw crying over the dead unnecessary. However in her mind she held pity for the young hero and his loss.

Percy stared at the shells of his family with resentment and hopelessness in his ocean colored eyes. "Yo punk, you are going to rip the apartment apart if you keep this up" Ares said shielding his face from the wind and water. Percy looked at the two gods trying to hold their ground before dispersing the storm allowing them to stand straight again. Looking down their bodies he saw what looked like a cut created by a curved blade causing his eyes to widen with tears now flooding his face. Kronos had used his Scythe on them destroying their souls making sure they were to never to be seen again. Finally he felt his last bit of hopefulness snap at the sight of this. "Perseus we are sorry" Athena said causing Perseus to shake his head sadly "What do you have to be sorry for you didn't wield the scythe that killed Annabeth or my parents." Ares looked at the broken boy before sighing "Perseus the reason we came to talk to you is to offer you a chance to fight with out an end until you want it to." His head turned up towards the war-god "I accept your offer Ares god of war and Athena goddess of wisdom." They both nodded before saying "Then accept our blessing and partial immortality" before sending pure red and grey beams of energy at him causing his hair to turn a golden blonde. He looked up at them after the blessing was done to reveal gray eyes with red flames dancing behind them.

- Time skip -  
>(5 years)<p>

It has officially half a decade since the Olympus' hero has disappeared from the face of the earth. Every person, god, immortal, and nymph took it hard at his disappearance but no one took it harder than those closest to him. Poseidon was a complete wreck from the loss of his son to the point if the seas always stirring and storms forming killing people. The only time that he would leave his realm was when it was necessary and even then it was rare. Zeus had thought about telling his brother to control himself but couldn't bring himself to do it for he to grieved the loss of Perseus. Nico had left the camp two years ago to search for Perseus and would always check in with nothing of help to the location the hero. Since his search Nico had grown distant and even more depressed than usual. Thalia however was one of the people to take it the worse for she had just lost two of her best friends and now her third one was missing. She managed to convince Artemis with the help of her father, to search for Perseus with the hunters to make sure he was okay but even then their mission only ended in failure.

Then about six months ago whole hordes of monsters seemed to have disappeared to be replaced by demigods appearing at camp half-blood and some special case girls at Artemis' hunt. When the demigods told there stories they described two teenagers acting as arch angels of death as they destroyed monster after monster never allowing the demigods to get hurt. The girls that arrived at Artemis' hunt said the same thing but described both of them in more detail than the other demigods. They said they were like older siblings coming to their rescue from their horrible lives. They informed Artemis that the male was a caucasian with golden blonde hair that reached his shoulders while his eyes, while talking to them, were a grey with a warming sort of fire behind them. When he fought monsters or their abusive relatives however his eyes reminded them of a rampaging fire that will destroy all in its path. The female was described differently however.

She was a somewhat dark, ebony skinned girl who always had a smile on her face. Her hair was a dark brown that was short three-fourths of the way down the right side of her head but the top one forth and the rest of her hair fell to the left side of her head not reaching her neck. Then her eyes were mocha colored that held kindness behind them but also a look that said "Mess with my family and friends and you deal with me." At first they thought the male was Perseus until they described the male and said his name was Zane while the girls was Alice. With their hopes squished Zeus ordered Artemis to bring in this male to reveal him self along with the girl. Artemis followed her orders best she could but the two teenagers were never in one place for to long and if they were Artemis could not catch them making her furious. Finally they caught the two destroying a horde of monsters and Artemis stood there in awe of their fighting style and weapons.

They slaughtered monsters with out a flaw in their steps. The male's style was a matter of strategical precision while having the strength and speed to back it up. He wore a white, decorated chest plate that covered the hooded sweatshirt he wore underneath while a cape like cloth draped from the right shoulder of the chest plate. On his right arm he wore a white, fingerless gauntlet that protected his wrist and hand but left area for him to move his fingers which were currently gripping the hilt of a Xiphos. The blade of the Xiphos was silver with a reddish tent to it that shimmered when it sliced through monsters. Upon his left arm he had a gold shield with the picture of an owl and spears crossed behind it, engraved in the metal. Though it was often used on the defense it was also used in offence for a blade circled the circumference of the shield allowing it to cut off the head of a hell hound as the man brought it down upon its neck. Shifting he drew a Glock 44 from a holster attached to his jeans before putting a bullet in between the eyes of an unexpecting empousa.

Behind his path of destruction an ebony girl cut her way through monsters swinging her two bronze Kopis' relentlessly making a path towards the male. Her armor consisted of a single shoulder guard on her left shoulder while she wore the same style of gauntlet as the male on both arms. Other than that the clothing she wore was a white sleeved tank top along with a pair of knee-length cargo shorts being held up by a fiery red belt. At the waist of her shorts there were two holsters instead of one while the one on the right held a Magnum .44 the other one held the Desert Eagle .50 both looking intimidating. Artemis watched as Zane got down on one knee and held his cupped hands out causing her to wonder what he was doing before she saw Alice run towards him, sheathing her blades and taking the guns out of her holster. With a few more steps she jumped putting one foot in his hand before pushing off allowing him to pull up causing her to fly up into the air before spinning and aiming her guns at the ground. Pulling the trigger she released a single bullet from each which slowly grew into an inferno of blue flames before hitting the last grouping of monsters causing an explosion and the fire to spread to rest of the group. When she fell back down she landed on Zane's should, sitting while smirking. "Getting better" the male said in a deep voice causing her to laugh "As oppose to what getting worse?" He frowned at the question before letting her off his shoulder allowing her to fall gracefully to her feet.

"Alright I'll go get the girl while you deal with the huntresses" Alice said laughing before turning around and sprinting off. Zane sighed and rolled his eyes before turning around to face 12 bows pointed at his face. They slightly lowered however as three girls ran from the group and hugged Zane causing him fall to the ground laughing. "Hello Diana, Atalanta and Sarah; have you been enjoying yourselves?" he asked causing all the girls to laugh and nod their heads "The girls taught us to shoot a bow and how to hunt" Diana, the shyest of them all said. Artemis watched as the girls, who were nervous even around the older huntresses, interacted with this male scum. "Girls get back here" Artemis barked causing the girls to stand up straight wanting to say no but Zane patted their backs and told them to go before they got in trouble. "You know Lady Artemis" Zane said laughing "If I didn't know better I'd say you were part Chimera, you bite the head off anything that moves." The girls gasped as this male scum talked to their mistress that way. An arrow was released but ten times faster than the arrow Zane pulled his Glock out and fired a single bullet causing the arrow to hit the bullet and make them both fall to the ground.

"I'd be careful if I were you huntress" Alice said returning with a 6 year old girl in her arms. "His bite is bigger than his bark, just ask all the monsters he has slain" she walked up next to Zane and chuckled. Zane looked at her raising a golden eye brow "Are you trying to make them angry?" Alice smiled and simply said "Yes." Another arrow was released but when it reached Alice's face it just burned into ashes causing Alice to glare at the huntresses. "Artemis call off your dogs before you scare little Sophie here" Sophie was now shaking hiding her face in Alices chest. Zane took Sophie from Alice and started stroking her hair as he rocked her "Relax Sophie they aren't going to hurt you." Artemis was now irritated "Girls put down your bows" all of the huntresses complied. "Why do you have that girl?" Artemis snapped at the partners her anger growing at the situation. "We were delivering her to you" Alice glared back at Artemis "but with how you just scared her that just became more difficult." Artemis growled "Watch your tongue around me girl, I can kill you easily" this didn't phase Alice at all. Zane had finally calmed Sophie down and walked over to Artemis causing the huntresses to raise their bows again but they became reluctant at the male's glare which surprised Artemis. Sticking his arms out he handed the sleeping Sophie over to the twelve-year-old Artemis before pulling out a leather bag and tying the strings around Sophie's wrist. "There are twenty-five drachma's in there have her contact me when she wakes" he turned around to walk off but Artemis stopped him. "Where do you think you are going boy" she spat causing him to turn around. "Sorry Artemis I don't have time for games so good bye" a wall of blue fire sprung up in front of him and when it died back down both he and his partner were gone.

"Dam" Artemis said before Thalia put a hand to her mouth cutting her off. "Milady we have little ears around is that really wise?" Artemis shook her head before handing Sophie to Thalia "Go lay her down in your tent while I go to Olympus to report the details of todays events. "Everyone else feel free to relax for the rest of the day" Artemis then flashed off leaving behind her very confused huntresses. When she arrived at the throne room she called a meeting causing all the immortal council to flash into the room. "What is it Artemis?" Zeus asked his daughter who looked slightly flushed. "I found the boy and girl who have rescued demigods and killing monsters" she reported causing Zeus' eyebrows to raise. "Really then where are they?" Artemis' flush increased at this statement. Apollo then started to laugh "Oh my goodness, you did not lose them." She threw a glare at her twin causing him to laugh harder. The prideful goddess then responded to Zeus "Yes I lost them but there are two people who have known where they were this entire time." Zeus' eyes widened "Who has been hiding them" Artemis threw her glare towards Ares and Athena "Ask Athena and Ares their symbol were carved into the boys shield. The entire council turned towards Ares and Athena causing Ares to shrug "So we have known where they were that doesn't mean it is any of your people's business." Athena nodded "They are our champions and what they do does not concern the council." Zeus growled "Dammit Athena bring them here immediately, they could be a threat to the council." Ares scoffed at this "When they are our champions? Yeah that is completely logical." The council looked at him surprised for using a complicated word. However Athena just picked up where he left off "We will not bring them here they are under our protection."

Zeus was now fuming "You will bring him here or so help me I will post every person I can find to locate and kill him." Athena glared at her father before giving in "Fine but swear an oath upon the Styx not to reveal their identity outside of this council with out their or our permission." Zeus scoffed at the comment "We will do no such thing." Ares growled "Do it or we will hide him where you can never find him and you will gain two enemies within the council." Zeus was about to retort but Poseidon cut him off "Just do it brother, we don't need unnecessary conflict." Zeus sighed "Fine I swear upon the Styx that your champions identity will not be revealed outside of this council." Athena nodded before snapping her fingers causing two figures to appear in the middle of the throne room. Both of them looked around curiously before Zane's eyes narrowed "What are we doing here patrons?" Athena looked at the teen sadly "Zeus was going to send anyone he could find to kill you, we had no choice." Alice nodded "Well we are here, anything else you need" she looked at Zeus. "Alice watch your tongue, he will blast you without a second thought" Zane said grabbing Alice's shoulder. Zeus looked at these two and noticed something familiar about him. "If you don't mind I have visited Olympus enough for one life time so can we leave" Artemis glared at the boy. "What are you talking about you have never been here before" this caused Ares to smirk. "Sure he has, he was here the night he released the sky from your shoulders" This caused Artemis' eyes to widen as Athena snapped her fingers causing the boy's hair to raven black and his eyes turn sea green. immediately Zane snapped his fingers and switched back to his earlier look. "Perseus" Poseidon gasped at the boy as if it was impossible he was there.

This caused Percy to sigh "Yeah dad it is me." A teary eyed sea-god bounded from his throne and enwrapped his son in a tight hug. "Where have you been Perseus?" Poseidon asked as he drew back. Percy smiled sadly "Its not Percy anymore dad its Zane, and once you have had a taste of war you can't stop." He then stepped back next Alice and put his left arm around her shoulder "Me and Alice here have been all around America slaying monsters and rescuing demigods." Artemis the asked "Why was she shooting fire from her hand guns? Is she a demigod?" Zane shook his head "She is not a demigod and the reason she shot fire is that she is a demi titan."

* * *

><p>Okay guys I don't even know what happened with the original I think I was sleep typing but here is the updated version of it. 2.0 if you will.<p> 


	3. Demi Titan

A cool winter wind nipped at the trees causing them to shiver at the might of the frigid air. It could have been the air or the anticipation of the battling figures beside the hanging cliff edge that caused the sky and air itself to shiver. The demigods and monster were locked in a fierce battle, a clash of might between good and evil. Spikes, swords and spears all shimmered in the moonlight as the rays reflected off their gleaming surfaces on to the pure white snow. "Give up little demigods" The monster cackled revealing white fangs that held the appearance of white elongated daggers "Your situation is hopeless." A girl with long raven black hair snarled "Release the children Manticore" her crackling spears tip tried to make contact with the Manticore's hide, like a serpent striking its prey, only for it to miss its target. 'Dr. Thorn' as he called himself roared back "You do not command me daughter of Zeus." He then pointed a sharpened claw at a raven haired boy who's sea green eyes glared back at his with the wrath of the ocean behind them "Or you son of Poseidon." He then flicked his tail causing a poisonous spike to slice its way towards the demigod girl before she ducked behind her horrifying shield, deflecting the intruding object.

"Just do as your told Manticore" a deep, baritone voice said shaking the very air around them. Everyone looked around looking for the source of the voice but they were unsuccessful in their search. "Reveal yourself-" The Manticore was cut off however by the sound of a hunting horn slicing through the silent night. Even the clouds stared in anticipation as everything remained motionless for the shortest of times. The hunting horn rang again before multiple silver arrows flew from the skies and pierced the Manticore's hide as if being attacked by the moon itself. The Manticore snarled and glared at the forest as the demigods turned, staring at what the monster saw. Out of the wooded area a group of prepubescent girls stepped, revealing them in silver Parka's that matched the silver bows they had drawn with a single arrow notched in each weapon. A fourteen year old, onyx haired girl stepped forward with her bow drawn and an arrow pointed at the Manticore's skull "Permission to kill milady." A silver tiara glimmered from atop her head giving her the appearance of a Persian princess. The Manticore bellowed at this comment "Direct interference is not allowed little goddess." An auburn haired girl stepped forward "Hunting wild beasts is within my domain Manticore." The twelve year old's silver eyes seemed to pierce the monsters very soul with its icy glare causing even the demigods to subconsciously quiver in fear though the glare was not directed towards them. "You are a wild beast so hunting you is permitted" She stepped back and turned to the Persian like princess locking her silver eyes with the volcanic black ones. "Permission granted Zoe" before the Persian princess, other wise known as Zoe, could release her silver arrow two things happened.

The Manticore quickly grabbed and invisible figure, causing it to scream, before ripping off its hat. A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes shimmered into existence causing the two raven haired demigods to gasp in fear for their friend. Yanking the third demigod up, the Manticore protected his face using the blonde girl as a shield. At the same time however another being winked into existence catching everyone off guard. As Zoe released the arrow, the object acted as if following a tracking beacon and sliced its way towards the white haired boy. Tear formed in his eye as the arrow pierced his shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through his body. Blinking, he opened his eyes to reveal white iris' upon his eye. This was not the strangest part though, instead of a circular iris like every other person, a pair of black notes looked around at its snowy surroundings. In the retina's of this boys eyes a flame swayed in a never ending dance showing the life behind his soul. "That hurt you know" he said before yanking the intruding object out of his shoulder causing him to growl in irritation. Turning on his heel he saw the smirking face of Zoe "If you hadn't gotten in the way it would have never happened." The 14 year old looked like he though this over before smirking in return "Could be, or your aim is just getting crappier." Zoe mock glared at him before crossing her arms and huffing childishly. All of the demigods stared, bewildered by the actions between the huntress and male. "Enough talk" The Manticore said raising the blonde demigod over his head while his other arm and tail held two pale looking kids.

The white hair boy turned and stuck his hand out "I'm sorry your highness, I should have offered you a dance first." The huntresses all rolled their eyes at the boys antics while the demigods stood with their mouth open agape. "Do not insult me Barde" The manticore snarled before wrapping a claw around the pale boy's throat. "Wow, I have to admit, you have the biggest brass ones I've seen; I mean using a young kid to defend yourself, way to show your confidence" A smirk never left Barde's lips as his musical note pupils stared at the monster. "You want to dance Barde, very well" The Manticore then threw the demigods away and got into a fighting position. "Oh you flatter me" Barde bowed before bringing out a black iPod causing the Manticore to laugh. "What are you going to do son of music, play me a lullaby" Barde's smirk was now a full blown grin "Can you feel the melody Manticore?" Everyone stared at him in question before he pushed a button on his iPod and music started to play. Then his iPod grew in to a metal spear while the music was still playing "I can feel it moving through my whole body." He was repeating the exact lyrics the song was singing, Feel the Melody by S3RL.

As quick as a flash of light he dashed forward brought the metal staff in contact with Manticore's chest before spinning causing the monster to be thrown to the ground. Every movement Barde made was smooth and efficient, now a single flaw fought its way into his movements as he strafed, slashed and rolled. All huntresses and demigods watched in amazement as he pushed the Manticore back to the very edge of the cliff. The music now died down and his spear returned to its former shape as an iPod which he slipped into his pocket. "Couldn't keep up with the beat I see" Barde chuckled at the shaking figure. "Requiescat in pace." Barde was about to shove him off the cliff before a helicopter flew up and fired a couple rounds at him causing him to jump back allowing the Manticore to snatch up the blonde and dive off the cliff. "Annabeth" The demigods screamed trying to run for the cliff only to be shot at by the black helicopter. This caused the auburn haired girl to look up and glare at the helicopter "Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." With a flick of her hand the helicopter and the people inside the machine turned to white birds and flew off leaving the group of teenagers alone. "Thalia, it is okay" the raven haired boy said to the crying girl "We will find her." Barde couldn't help but feel a little sympathy but put that aside for now. Turning towards the auburn haired girl he bowed "Lady Artemis." This caused the goddess to glare at him "What did I tell you about the lady part."

Barde nodded before bowing again "Milady." This caused the huntresses to laugh and Artemis' glare to intensify "I believe we will have to set up camp while we wait for your twin." Artemis' glare lightened "Yes, if you don't mind can you help the girls while I try to recruit another huntress." Barde nodded before bowing his white iris' staring at the sinless snow "As you wish milady." Before the goddess could respond Barde took off leaving faint traces of foot prints in his wake. Nodding she turned towards the pale kids who were still shivering in the snow "Bianca if you will come with me, and Nico, Barde will set up a fire for you just know now there is to be no interaction between you and my huntresses." Nico nodded quickly scared of the twelve year old before him. Nodding she turned and gestured for Bianca to follow him before walking towards an already set up tent. Barde however was now returning with an armful of logs and smile on his face at the sight of the huntresses laughing around the fire along with Thalia. It quickly turned to a frown however as he saw Nico and the other boy huddled around a tiny flame a bit off from the girls. Sighing he walked over and sat next to the boys before throwing in a couple logs causing the fire to spark with life. "If you are Nico" he said pointing at the pale boy who nodded. "Then that must mean you are the one who got fucked over when you were born, isn't that right Perseus Jackson" The raven haired boy's head snapped up. "How did you know?" He asked staring into the flames of Barde's eyes. This question caused the musician to smirk "Please, I didn't become friends with the hunt because of my good looks." A rock then hit the back of his head causing him to moan and rub it in pain "Come on Barde" Zoe laughed with the other huntresses "We all know your good looks is your only asset."

This caused Barde to smirk "Come now Zoe, one of us in this hunt has to be good looking and it surely can't be you." The lieutenant gave a look of mock offense "Take that back Barde." Barde looked like he gave it some thought before responding "I will, if you beat me in a duel." Zoe paled visibly while the other huntresses laughed "Come on Zoe" Phoebe cheered "You can do it." Zoe glared at her before huffing "Fine, make this quick will you." Barde and her both stood up and drew their weapons, well with Barde it was his iPod. Looking down at the screen he scrolled through some genres "Phoebe name a genre." The daughter of Ares put a finger to her chin, contemplating the request before smirking "How about a little metal rock?" Thalia's head shot up at the suggestion while Zoe paled even further making her appear to be a relative of the snow. Barde nodded "So Bon Jovi it is" Rolling through the music he selected what he wanted before the music player grew into a three foot Xiphos.

Thalia leaned over to another auburn haired hunter named Atalanta "Why does Zoe look scared? He is only a boy and you hunters proclaim yourself to be better then boys." This caused Phoebe to smirk and join in on the conversation "Barde is the one male Artemis respects while the rest of the hunters fear and respect him at the same time." Slowly music began to play from the Xiphos "Why you wanna tell me how to live my life." Phoebe nodded her head to the beat before continuing "Barde's fighting style reflects the music around him, and Metal makes him a relentless fighter." The moons shimmered, casting its silver rays onto the two competitors "Who are you too tell me if its black or white." Zoe dashed forward and swung her left blade down, its movement an arc of silver death. This movement however was halted as a black blade created a half moon slice knocking the silver intrude aside. Another blade faster then the first made its way towards Barde's abdomen only to be met with a black stiletto, cutting off the blades path. "He also becomes unpredictable" Phoebe whispered as Zoe and Barde fought with each other.

Side ways crescent towards Barde's side caused Zoe to smile thinking she had won, this was short lived however as a sharp pain shot through her foot. This caused her to drop the blade and growl in pain allowing Barde to grab her shoulder and spin her and pull her body up to his chest, his blade pressed to her throat "And if the world gets in my way I say." Chuckling he whispered into her ear "Have a nice day." With that he let her go as the music ceased to play. Retracting back to its original form, Barde slipped the iPod in to his pockets smiling. "Dang Zoe, you lasted an entire song this time" this comment caused the lieutenant to scowl. "Don't feel bad Zoe" Phoebe said, standing up and throwing an arm around her shoulder "You know that only Lady Artemis can give him a run for his money." Zoe glared at the snow "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Phoebe gave a joyful smile along with Barde "No you do not."

After this little comment Artemis walked out of her tent with a grin plastered to her face "Girls welcome out new sister Bianca to the group." Cheering erupted from the campfire and clapping cut through the air along with "Congradulations Bianca." The one thing to make it fall short however was the pale boy "What the hell Bianca?"


End file.
